In the related art, a method of measuring a blood pressure waveform using a tonometer method using a pressure pulse wave sensor is known. In the method of measuring the blood pressure waveform using the tonometer method, relative change in arterial pressure can be measured. However, it is difficult to accurately obtain an absolute pressure of the arterial pressure. Therefore, it is necessary to calculate the absolute pressure of the arterial pressure by performing correction using a blood pressure value measured using a cuff. However, blood pressure waveform measurement using the tonometer method may not be able to be performed during the correction due to compression by the cuff. Therefore, for example, in a blood pressure waveform monitoring device described in Patent Literature 1, an estimated blood pressure waveform is acquired on the basis of a photoelectric pulse wave detected by a photoelectric pulse wave detection device during the correction, and the estimated blood pressure waveform is displayed instead of a relative blood pressure waveform measured by the tonometer method.